Loving Someone New
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: Carly is with Sam, Jade is with Beck. Carly falls for Jade. Jade has hidden feelings for Carly... implied Cam, Jeck?


It was around midnight when the party was over so everyone went to Tori's place to hang out. They all sat in the living room listening to Tori talk about what happened with her and Steven and they let out some chuckles and giggles but one person wasn't even paying attention and that was Carly. The reason she wasn't paying attention is because her eyes were glued to this girl.

Not just any girl tho, this girl was Jade West. She had beautiful pale skin, silky brown hair, a nicely shaped body, and had the most gorgeous green eyes Carly had ever seen. Carly knew she shouldn't be thinking like she was because she was with Sam. You would think she was heart broken but she never really liked Steven. She did cheat on him with Sam and then now she is drooling over another girl.

Carly was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice everyone looking at her and Sam calling her name.

"Carly...Caarly... Carly! You there!" Sam said waving her hand in front of Carly's face.

The brunette blink a few times then shook her head and turned to Sam, "Huh? Oh yeah..."

Sam looked back at everyone, "We'll be right back." Then she smiled and grabbed Carly's hand leading her up stairs. Right when they got up there Sam stopped and gently pushed Carly onto the wall next to the stairs.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

Carly looked down then back at Sam, "Just thinking and all..."

Sam smiled, "Oh yeah? About what?"

"I can't tell you." Carly said shrugging a little.

Before Carly knew it she was being pinned and licked on the neck.

She let out a small moan, "S-Sam! What are you doing!" She wiggled around making Sam back away a little but still held her grip.

The dirty blond looked at her confused, "I thought you wanted it?"

Carly let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't always want to have sex you know."

Sam kissed Carly's jaw and kept going low saying one word after every kiss, "Well. I. Can. Change. That."

"S-stop it." Carly said wiggling a little more.

Before Sam could say anything someone pushed her away saying, "She said stop."

Carly looked over to where the voice came from... It was Jade. She looked back at Sam who seemed a little mad but still pushed pass Jade. Carly was about to follow until she got pulled back.

"Are you OK?" Jade asked.

Carly looked up so she could she Jade's beautiful face, "Y-yeah..." She said with a small nod.

Jade was about to walk off but Carly wanted to say thanks. So, she gently put her hand on Jade's shoulder making her look back at her.

"I just... Wanted to say thanks..." She said with a small blush.

Jade just smiled ad nodded in return. She grabbed Carly's hand and they both walked down the stairs. Jade made her boyfriend Beck scoot over so that Carly could sit next to her. Sam took notice of that and the fact that Jade was still holding Carly's hand and was cherishing it. Sam kept glaring at Carly wanting her to stop holding Jade's hand.

Of course Carly knew that Sam was glaring but didn't pay attention to that because she was too nerves because Jade was holding her hand. At one point Jade notice that Carly was tense so she lend closer to Carly and whispered, "It's OK, you can relax."

Carly smiled a little then felt a little more relax. Sam also took note of that and got even more jealous so her glare was more intense. A few minutes past of intense glaring, Tori's blabbing, and Carly's blushing, Jade notice Sam's glaring and got a little pissed but decided to let it slide, that is until it continued for a few more minutes.

"What the hell are you looking at!" A harshly at Sam.

Everyone stopped her they were doing and looked at Jade confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said now switching her glare from Carly to Jade.

Jade crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Sam, "You've been sitting there glaring at Carly! Now stop it case its nerve racking to me and her!"

Sam never liked when people told her what to do, "Make me!"

Nor did Jade it makes her angry when she does tell someone to do something and they say make me. She stood up and so did Sam, they both met up in the middle of the room. Carly knew that Jade didn't stand a chance because Sam was... Well she was just Sam!

Carly stood up and go in between them, "Guy's common, lets just chill out for a second and sort this out.."

Sam looked at Carly, "No need cause we are leaving!"

Then she grabbed Carly's hand and walked out the front door. They only made it to the driveway because Jade pulled Carly back so that she was behind her.

"You can't make her leave." She said harshly.

Sam turned so that she was facing Jade, "Yes I can." Then the shocking happened, Sam punched Jade, grabbed Carly, then stormed off making Carly follow her.

But they only got half way down the block because Carly pulled her hand back.

"You didn't have to do that! Can't you just be nice to them? I mean, their letting us stay at their place plus they were nice to you! You need to go back and apologize to Jade too!" She said a little mad.

Sighing Sam nodded because she knew Carly was right and that she let her anger get the best of her.. Again. Her and Carly walked back to the house in complete silence. When they got there Jade was no longer in the front so they figured she was in the house, which she was holding frozen peas to her face with cat holding her up.

'_Wow.. Sam really must of punched her...' _Carly thought looking at Jade. Then she notice that she had her arm around Cat's waist and got a little jealous but got knocked out her thoughts when she remembered Sam and her were going to say sorry.

"U-um.. I would like to say sorry for Sam's behavior..." She said blushing a little.

Jade put down the frozen peas and had an emotionless face when she spoke, "You have no need to apologize," She stopped and point at Sam, "But she does."

Sam looked at Jade glaring and then started to grind her teeth together then grunted, "Sorry..."

Smiling Jade walked back to the couch and sat back down next to Beck, "Yeah, whatever."

Sam sat back down in her seat and pulled Carly on her lap with her arms wrapped around her waist. Jade sat down next to Beck and Cat went back to her seat. The rest of the night was pretty good until Jade and Beck went up stairs which bugged Carly a little, until a little while later she heard some muffle yells and screams (fighting)which worried her more . No one seemed bugged to it they just seemed used to it, but it bugged the heck out of Carly and Freddie, Sam seemed like she didn't care.

A few minutes passed until there was a crash of glass and louder screams, that's when everyone got quiet and looked at each other worried. After a few seconds Carly decides to break the silence.

"Um, I think I'll go check on them.." She then unwrapped Sam's arms around her waist and stood up but Sam grabbed her wrist making her looked back.

"Don't go..." She said in a half pleading and half demanding.

Carly gently pulled her hand away and gave a small smile to Sam then slowly walked up the stares and followed the screams. The closer she got the more she could make out what they were yelling.

"Why the hell did you go and do that!" It was a muscular voice so that must have been Beck.

"Why the hell would you care! Hell, you've been flirting with Tori ever since she got here!" So, that's Jade...

Before Beck could respond Carly opened the guest rooms door to see Jade on the floor next to a broken vase and Beck standing a few feet away form her. Beck started at her a little shocked and Jade just stared at her. Carly waited a few seconds before running to Jade and helping her up, then she notice the three scratches on her left cheek.

"A-are you OK?" She asked gently running her finger under the scratches diagonally.

Jade smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah..." Then she started to walked out the room

Carly nodded then followed closing the door behind her. When Jade got to another room she turned around to look at Carly.

"I just wanted to say... You know... Thanks." Then she smiled and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

Carly smiled to her self then started to walk down the stairs, '_She looks even more beautiful when she smiles... If that's even possible.'_

* * *

><p>I know people wont really read this because like they would rather read Cam( Sam and Carly) or Cade (Cat and Jade) But ya know what! This is... Carade... Jaley...Carlade... Or Jarely? Review and tell me which one ya like! If ya read Then still review! And if you don't like the story REVIEW how you don't like it! If you do still review! spelling errors? REVIEW! Idc just Review! Unless you a sucka foo :D Love ya cookie doughs!<p> 


End file.
